Jim and Pam's First Date
by StarStrewn
Summary: Jim and Pam's first date, as I like to imagine it. My first fanfiction! JAM forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is my first fan fiction story ever so please review and give me some feedback on my story if you have the time! **** Unfortunately, I don't own any of The Office. Wish I owned Jim though. But then again, don't we all! **

**DISCLAIMER: **** Unfortunately, I don't own any of The Office. Wish I owned Jim though. But then again, don't we all! **

**FIRST DATE**

15 minutes ago Jim had stood in front of his full length mirror and studied his appearance. Neatly pressed khakis, a blue polo shirt and a nervous smile. His hair was still damp from his shower and he had dabbed on a bit of extra cologne. His teeth were brushed sparkling white and his hair was neatly combed. He couldn't tell if he looked good enough. The fact was he'd never tried so hard to look good on a date.

Now he was standing in front of a rickety flower stand, wallet by his side. He had pawed through each sweet smelling bouquet and every light, colourful bunch of flowers but he couldn't find Pam's favourite – daisies. The shop keeper had helpfully pointed out the roses "perfect for dates" but Jim wanted something special. Something more personal. Checking his watch, he hastily pointed to a pretty cluster of white flowers with frill like edges. They seemed like something Pam would like.

"Carnations!" The women said happily as she wound a purple ribbon around the blue tissue paper that clung damply to the stems. "Excellent choice. Beautiful."

"Yeah," Jim whispered, almost to himself. "She is."

Pam was still in her robe frantically searching through her closet trying to find an outfit. At least her new shampoo and conditioner had worked a treat and instead of her usual tangle of curls her hair spilled gently down her shoulders in soft auburn waves. After much deliberation she settled on wearing a high waisted black skirt made of soft, thin material, a simple white tank top and a soft, loose light blue cardigan with the sleeves casually pushed up slightly. It was a safe outfit, she figured. Not much could clash with it and it she thought it was pretty as well as casual. Pam checked her nails, freshly painted in the palest of pinks. The air was still warm and a bit of the evening sun still peeked out so that hot sunshine spilled like syrup everywhere so Pam decided against stockings. She was still deciding on shoes when the doorbell rang. With shaking hands she slipped into some low black heels and rushed to the door, too fast to panic too much.

The door swung open and he was there. His face lit up into a smile without meaning to, mirroring hers.

"Hey."

"Hey. Come in." She waved him in awkwardly, not sure what to do. He turned to her and blushed slightly. Saying nothing, he held out the flowers to her. He cleared his throat.

"Um….for you?" He asked it as though it was a question. Pam bit back a giggle as she thanked him and arranged them in a vase. She'd never seen the shy side of Jim, but now she knew it was adorable. She decided to put him out of his misery.

"Don't worry," she said. "I – I'm nervous too." She felt her cheeks heat up. He chuckled.

"Who says I'm nervous Beesly?" He challenged her. She laughed.

"Your shoes do, _Halpert_." She teased, pointing to his feet. Jim looked down.

His shoes were on the wrong feet. It only took a second for them to both double over laughing.

**I know it's a bit corny, sorry. ****J**** I might keep going, I'm not sure yet. Let me know if you want to me too! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! A few people have asked me to keep going, so I'll give it a try. I haven't really planned this and I'm not great at writing dialogue for these 2, but I like a challenge. Just be warned, this won't be Shakespeare!**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh, and I don't own The Office, the characters or anything. But I love the show, I love the characters and I love writing. So there! =D**

"Jim, I have to ask you one more time before we leave." Pam looked at him solemnly before breaking into a smile. "Are your shoes on the right feet?"

Jim faked annoyance before answering with a pretend scowl.

"Yup. Can we go now?"

"Oh, I suppose." She laughed happily, sounding of tinkling bells.

"Where do you want to go? Seriously, up to you. Pressures on, Beesly!" Jim said. They had decided to go to a nearby restaurant so that they could walk.

"I don't know…how about that new little Italian restaurant?"

"Excellent choice." He raised his hand for a hi-5, but when they're hands came down, he didn't let go so that they were walking hand in hand. Pam tilted her chin to the sky slightly, a smile gracing her face. It was a gorgeous evening. The sun was beginning to set, dipping its sizzling toes into the cool azure ocean, only the top half peeping out. The air smelt fresh and felt warm and full of new opportunities. But really, Pam knew, the best feeling was strolling along, hand in and with Jim Halpert.

The small, cosy Italian restaurant really was great. Jim admired the purple flowers looking like bunches of grapes that hung delicately and trailed up the brick entrance wall like vines.

"Jacarandas." Pam informed him of their name seeing him wonder at them. He smiled again and reached out his free hand to touch one. The inside was just as pretty, lit by fairy lights and candles. The tables were small and round with floor length tablecloths in red and thick white napkins, too pretty to use, Pam thought. They were both reluctant to release one another's hands after being seated. Pam's hand felt cold without his. They ummed and uhhed for a little while deciding what meals to eat. Eventually they both chose classic pasta with a 'secret sauce' (that Pam was secretly wary of) and fresh herbs, as well as small cherry tomatoes with a spicy cheese filling. Surprisingly, the conversation fell into an awkward lull after the waiter had left. Jim cleared his throat. Then he cleared it again.

"I liked those…those….purple flowers out side. The jackeroos?" He commented, twirling his fork in his hand. Pam burst out laughing.

"Jacarandas!" She corrected him, giggling. "You make them sound like some sort of kangaroo!" He laughed.

"Whatever. They looked like grapes to me. Not kangaroos, I should know. I saw a couple in Australia." Immediately, he panicked. Had that been the wrong thing to say? Surely she wouldn't want to be reminded of the wedding being called off. But instead Pam leant forward eagerly.

"Tell me more about Australia! You never told me anything."

From then on the conversation flowed. They ate their food (the sauce was, admittedly, delicious). They laughed too loudly in the hushed Italian restaurant and remembered some of their best pranks on Dwight. Eventually, their plates were cleared and replaced by saucers of tiramisu and coffee.

Soon after, full and laughing they left. Shyly, Jim grazed Pam's hand with his a few times taking it again. He felt himself light up, feeling her hand in his. Much more warm and meaningful then when he had taken Karen's hand. He tried not to let his smile get too wide as he walked along side Pam. He stopped smiling and talking though when they reached Pam's house. He didn't want this night to end. He didn't want to move too fast though. They stood in silence for a moment, neither letting go. Finally Pam spoke.

"Do you want to come up for a little while?"

**That's all for now guys, because I'm tired! But stay tuned for the next chapter and please review and let me know what you thought of this! Thanks for reading.**

**Oh and I don't know all that much about Italian food, so I wasn't sure about the tomatoes. But I did have those tomatoes on the weekend and they were delicious so I'm leaving them in, whether you like them or not! Well, no, I'll probably take them out if you don't like them because I'm a pushover and….why am I talking to you about tomatoes? REVIEW! =P **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Of course you didn't. **** I'm really sorry for the delay for chapter 3 guys. But it's finally up. I'm not so happy with this chapter, but let me know what you think! **** Enjoy.**

"C-come up?" Jim choked out. When he was planning the evening, he hadn't really considered this. It was so….awkward. Pam blushed.

"Yeah…I don't know. For coffee? Or…or…" she fluttered her hands like she was trying to find the right words. "Snapple?" Suddenly Jim's face lit up with that familiar smirk.

"Snapple? Really Beesly?"

"Hey don't diss Snapple. It's my favourite drink ever." She laughed.

"Oh, alright. But only if you have Tropical Orange."

"You're in luck Halpert." She said unlocking the door.

He hadn't gotten a good look in her apartment before hand. Probably because he was busy tying his shoes. But now he sat on a blue and white stripped couch and ran his fingers along the wavy edge of a peach coloured lamp. The room was mainly decorated in peach and blue. It was nice. He liked it. It was soft and sweet and comfortable. And it smelt good. Like citrus and roses. He was surprisingly comfortable. The first time he'd been in Karen's apartment, he'd perched on the couch, feet together, hands on lap. Here, he felt like he had always belonged here.

In the kitchen, Pam was pouring Snapple (tropical orange for Jim, kiwi strawberry for her) into 2 tall, icy glasses. She couldn't stop her heart from fluttering every now and again or a smile for spreading on her lips. Jim was in her house. Jim was in her living room. Jim _Halpert_ was sitting on _her_ couch. Was this a dream? If so, Pam never wanted to wake up. Ever.

Pam walked into the living room, carefully balancing the 2 glasses. She smiled, a little nervously and sat next to Jim.

"Hey." She said softly, handing him a glass.

"Hello." He smiled. Damn it. Pam had been hoping he'd start the conversation. She tried not to panic.

_Okay Pam._ She coached herself. _This is Jim. One of your closest friends. This is no different from one of the many, many lunches you've eaten together at work. _It wasn't working. _But this isn't the same! It's a date! You have a chance! _

After a moment, Pam stopped fretting. Jim was sipping his Snapple in silence, but the silence was comfortable. Pam, leant back, sipped her own Snapple and smiled, remembering one of her favourite quotes. _Friendship is when a silence in comfortable._

"Pam." His voice was so soft. She wondered if maybe he'd been speaking to himself. And then he was leaning over, gently brushing a loose curl over her ears and pressing his lips against hers, somehow softly as well as powerful. He tasted like tropical orange.

She tasted like strawberry kiwi_._ He deepened the kiss and she responded. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. Their glasses sat on the coffee table, forgotten. Pam reached out and ran her hands through his soft hair. This was so much better then what she'd ever imagined. His kisses were _meaningful. _They weren't like the kisses Roy had given her. These kisses were meaningful, truthful, loving and warm. His hands were around here, on her waist. She was practically in his lap now. Jim cupped his hands around her face and kissed her once more before pulling away, his warm eyes searching her face.

"Are you…okay with this?" Pam almost laughed. Was she okay with this? She was _more_ then okay with this.

"Jim….absolutely. I am_ entirely_ okay with this." He smiled like sunshine. His lips almost met hers.

"Pam." He said her full name like a piece of heaven, savouring it. Then he smiled.

"Pamela." He said, in a slightly teasing voice before pulling her even closer and kissing her passionately.

**So what did you think? I'm thinking of doing one more chapter, so let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing (I live on reviews guys.) You're all awesome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN THE OFFICE!**

…**..Just kidding. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Office. **

**So, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm SORRY! I haven't updated for ages. Do you hate me now? Probably. Please don't. So, I finally updated. This is the last chapter I believe, so please review and let me know what you think. Thanks. Enjoy! And thanks for following my story! **

Jim straightened his red and blue tie nervously.

"Are you sure I look okay?" He muttered to Pam who was standing calmly beside him on her parent's doorstep.

"Of course." She replied. "You look great. They're going to love you. They already do! Remember, it's not like they haven't met you before."

"Oh they've met me before. As your friend. Never as your boyfriend." Jim couldn't help smiling. It felt so great to finally say Pam was his girlfriend. They'd been dating for a couple of months now and things were going great.

"Jim, quit fussing with your hair. You're going to tousle it. It looks fine, okay?" Pam informed him reassuringly.

"Okay." He stood still just as Mr and Mrs Beesly swung open the door, greeting them with smiles.

"Pammy!" Mrs Beesly pulled her daughter into a warm hug while Mr Beesly shook Jim's hand. Mrs Beesly hugged Jim like a son and ushered him and Pam into the living room for lunch. Mr Beesly looked after them approvingly.

"Nice, firm handshake." He whispered to Mrs Beesly who laughed and ushered him forward to join the others.

"Hi Jim. It is so weird your Pam's boyfriend now. I always think of you as her friend." Penny, Pam's eldest sister said, hugging Jim. Pam shot her a Look and Penny hastily backtracked.

"I mean, not that I'm not happy that you're dating Pam! I'm happy! I always thought you guys would make a good couple. I just, I'm not used to it." She explained and Jim laughed, breaking the ice. Penny handled most situations well. She was logical and mature, slow to jump to conclusions.

"Hi, Jim." Tess said with a sweet, shy smile. Tess was a few of years younger then Pam, still in university. She was the quietest Beesly, even shyer than Pam. She looked more like their mother while the other sisters looked like their father. Tess had straight brown hair with hints of red that fell to her elbows and pale skin with a scattering of faint freckles across the nose.

"Hey, Tess. How'd that English oral go?" He asked. That was why Tess liked Jim. He remembered everything she told him. Growing up in the shadows of her sisters, Tess could often be forgotten. But Jim was always careful to pay attention to her.

"Pretty good." She said, smiling.

"Oh, hi Jim! Penny, why didn't you tell me he'd got here? Jim! Hi! It is so fantastic you're finally dating Pam." cried Laura Beesly, who was a couple of years older then Pam. She was loud and bubbly, with a cheerful personality. She hugged Jim tightly.

"Hi Laura." Jim laughed. He was used to her and her long, rambling stories. Whenever she told them, her family groaned and pretended to be annoyed. But Jim always listened and laughed at the ending, even if it wasn't that funny. And he put up with her endless knock knock jokes. And who could forget the great pranks he taught her? That was a reason Laura liked Jim.

"Lunch is served!" Mrs Beesly announced proudly, revealing a large assortment of food. Roast potatoes, roast beef, peas, carrots, green beans, juice, wine and more.

"Wow, Mum. This looks great." Laura exclaimed and Mrs Beesly beamed with pleasure. Jim thought it was funny how Pam had a little bit of everyone in the family. She had the same expressions as Mrs Beesly, the same humour as Mr Beesly. She had the same logic as Penny, the same happiness as Laura and the same sweetness as Tess. But that was what made Pam…well, Pam. Jim felt like he fit right into the Beesly family. Mrs Beesly kept urging him to eat more. Pam just laughed and said:

"Mum, don't force him! Jim, you don't have to eat that if you don't want."

"It's okay." Jim said, over and over again. He smiled. How good this felt. He was a part of the family.

Later that evening, after coffee and cake, Pam announced that she and Jim were going for a walk before they left. Mrs Beesly hugged Jim and Pam and made Pam promise to visit more often.

"You too Jim. Your part of the family now." She reminded him.

"Okay." Jim agreed, blushing.

"Mum, don't embarrass him." Tess said light heartedly. She hugged Pam quickly. It took awhile for all the sisters to hug Pam and Jim. He was fairly sure he was hugged twice by most of them. Finally, they got out the door. Jim noted the slight look of relief on Pam's face.

"It's like high school. Meeting the parents." She explained. He wrapped his hand around hers and they began to walk. The sun was setting, colouring the sky purples and pinks with streaks of blue and gold. There was a salty smell in the air from a nearby beach.

"Where are we walking?" Jim asked.

"Anywhere, I guess. Let's head down to the beach." Pam suggested.

"Sure." They walked along the shore for quite awhile, letting the salty white foam of waves lick their bare feet and retreat back. The sand was softer then air and the air was warm and heady with the scent of jasmine. They didn't talk much. Hand in hand, they walked along until the fading sun sunk into the ocean and a glowing moon appeared.

"You know," Pam said sleepily, breaking the spell. "I used to think the moon was the earth's nightlight. When I was little." Jim smiled in the darkness.

"Aw, sweet." He teased. "I just thought it was cheese like the rest of the kids." Pam smiled and shook her head.

"So unimaginative. How did I end up with you?" She joked.

"You were taken in by my natural charm," he smirked. "Along with my good looks, good humour, brave spirit and of course, incredible modesty."

"How could I forget?" She laughed, leaning into him. She loved the feel of his warm arm around her, protecting her. She looked at the white-gold sand, stretched before them, going on and on, never seeming to end. It was a bit too perfect. Like snow. Whenever she saw snow, perfect, untouched snow, she just had to run and jump in it, until the perfect atmosphere was broken and it was full of fun and laughter and memories. Also, it was fun to jump around in.

"Hey." She said, pulling away. "Let's race!" She began to run a little, hopping and skipping to kick the snow every now and again.

"What?" He burst out laughing.

"I said race, Halpert!" She called back.

"How old are you again?"

"Quit stalling." He sighed and began to run.

"I thought I was done with running once I graduated high school." He complained.

"Why do I do the things I do for you?" He asked, jokingly.

"Because you love me." She sang. He smiled.

"I knew there was a good reason."

**THE. END. All happy! Okay, I just realized something. The first chapter of this was my first fan fiction EVER. And since then I've written heaps. That's really weird. Again, thankyou all for the wonderful, kind, encouraging reviews and thankyou for reading my story. You are all wonderfully awesome!**


End file.
